


Raise Your Relationship Level!

by Inevitable_Farewell



Category: Faraway Story
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Maybe awkward romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable_Farewell/pseuds/Inevitable_Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Pia was able to win against Ellevark. Thus, made him not her teacher again. Pia doesn't want Ellevark leave her be and Ellevark suggested a way for them, so they could keep stay together with the party, but not in teacher-pupil relationship anymore. | Alternate ending | Updated with corrected grammar, hopefully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Relationship Level!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an alternative ending from the scenario where Pia defeated Ellevark and he disappeared (whoops, spoiler). I just updated it to correct the grammar. For you guys who read this story before I updated it, I ALREADY BEAT ELLEVARK, YEAH! Thank you for all your advices!

* * *

**Faraway Story by Fantasy Factory**

**Raise Your Relationship Level! by Inevitable_Farewell**

* * *

 

“I’ve fought you earnestly. And you still won…” Ellevark said as he tried to hold his body with his staff.  
  
“Yeah,” Pia smiled. “Looks like now I’m stronger than you, Mr. Ellevark.”

  
“And the strongest in our party,” Ellevark grinned. “Well done. In this stage, maybe you could have beat Remi now.”  
  
“T… that’s impossible!” Pia shouted. “And there’s even the Midage Unit below her command. I am absolutely no match for Miss Remi,”  
  
“You don’t have to shout...” Ellevark closed his ears with his hands.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“Well, anyway, like I said in the Mission Board, now that you already beat me, I have nothing to teach you again,” Ellevark looked down with a sad smile. “I am no teacher again for you.”  
  
“Eh?” Pia lowered her weapon. “But… you should still be my teacher! I still don’t know about the world. I still want to travel and see lot of things with you teaching me. Isn’t that what you said before?”  
  
Ellevark looked at away. “... Right. I did say that, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah, you said you want to show me the world and see lot of things, like your master did to you.”  
  
“... You still remember that.”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Ellevark was thinking for a moment.  
  
“Well, how about this?” Ellevark raised his forefinger. “You still remember when Karnel first asked us that we have a teacher-pupil relationship, right?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“But now, we are even,” Ellevark rubbed his cheek. “How about... we do something about that? Raising our relationship, I mean.”  
  
“…” Pia stood there, clueless. “Huh? Like what?”  
  
“Like partners relationship or else,” Ellevark sweatdropped. “So, that I’ll teach you as your partner and you can teach me as well.”  
  
“But, I don’t know anything to teach to you,” Pia smiled clumsily. “It’s fine that only you teach me.”  
  
“Eh, really?” Ellevark tilted his head and thought for a minute. “Maybe you could teach me how to cook, so that I won’t end up like Karnel.”  
  
“Ah, that special drink,” Pia remembered when they were in Northyne that they decided to help Mimi by deciding cooking duties. “Sure, I’ll help you with that, Ell!”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Ellevark grinned. “Right! So, I have the first lesson as your partner.”  
  
“Sure, you could just write it in the Mission Board like usual!”  
  
“No, no. This time, it will be different," Ellevark shook his head. “I’ll just tell you right now.”  
  
“Eh… is this acceptable? Do I still get reward?”  
  
“Of course you'll still got reward. The mechanism is programmed like that,” Ellevark signed his hand to tell Pia to come closer.  
  
“So, what is it?” Pia walked closer to him.  
  
After close enough, the celestial boy immediately held the pharmacist’s face and kissed her lip. It was only just for a few seconds though. This was the first time for both of them. In Memoril, Pia rarely plays with boys as she usually helps her mother harvesting medical herbs. Ellevark almost never leaves the continent for years, so he doesn’t really know anyone beside people who he finds out fun with like Karnel. They really haven’t experienced this kind of close relationship before with other people.  
  
“Ah…” Pia blushed, really hard. “Awawawawa, what was that, Mr. Ellevark?!”  
  
“…” Ellevark looked away, hiding his blush. “That was sudden…”  
  
“I should be the one saying that!” Pia’s eyes spun as she held her head. “What did you do before?”  
  
“Kiss you, what else?”  
  
“That’s what I mean! What was that for? And how can you answer it so simply?”  
  
“We’re not in teacher-pupil relationship again, aren’t we?” Ellevark smirked. “So, I can do that to you now.”  
  
Pia’s face changed serious. “That makes sense…”  
  
“Why are you looked so serious?”  
  
“…” Pia smiled. “No, nothing.”  
  
“You’re weird.”  
  
“You’re weirder!”  
  
“Anyway…” Ellevark huffed. “That was the first time I did it.”  
  
“Huh, really? Me too.”  
  
“Really? It makes sense for me who didn’t leave this continent for years, but you lived in a village, right?”  
  
“But, I’m always helping my mom making medicine and harvesting herbs. Moreover, it’s just a dozen people who live there.” Pia tilted her head. “I’m surprised that Mr. Ellevark hasn’t done it yet, even you have live for 400 years.”  
  
“And what’s the connection between it?”  
  
“Surely you should have met lot of people in your life!"

"People. Humans. I'm not interested in most of them,"  
  
Ellevark stared at Pia. He held Pia’s face again. But, this time, he touched his forehead to Pia’s while grinning.  
  
“You are the first creature in the surface that impress me, Pia,” Ellevark said. “At first, sure, I was just thinking on how can I make you stronger. Now, that you’re stronger than me, I’m thinking how you could impress me more than anyone in the surface.”  
  
“You are also the first Celestial I have meet in my life that makes me happy,” Pia smiled. “Even if you’re weird, quite cold at first, child-fans, and always hard on training, but I know that you are kind-hearted, honest, and protective inside.”  
  
“We should change our relationship level to lovers,”  
  
“W... what would others think when they know?”  
  
“There aren’t any features that display our relationship level, right?”  
  
“Eh… right.”  
  
Then, they smiled at each other. No one was at the continent except them. Karnel was alchemizing in his own room in their Erance’s home, Erena was training to prepare her battle with Silmina or the Midage Unit later, Mimi and Marinet were tending to the shop. There were simply just the two of them here on the continent.  
  
The breeze made them realize that the continent was so beautiful. This is where they did a lot of activities together. Training, learning, sparing, living. A lot of memories were made here, at Faraway Continent, with the others too.  
  
There was no way they will hand over the continent.  
  
“The continent sure is beautiful,” Pia said as they sat on the big mushroom. “It always inspired me."  
  
“That’s an odd thought,” Ellevark replied. “As there isn’t any treasure or jewels or paradise like people think―well, except for the Philosopher’s Stone, but what would make it your inspiration?”  
  
“At first, it inspired me to come to the continent just for my curiosity. Now, it's more because this is where we made all the memories together, with Mr. Karnel, Erena, Mimi, and even Marinet.” Pia smiled and looked over at Ellevark. “Wouldn’t it be sad if this place was handed over to the kingdom?”  
  
“… You’re right,” Ellevark sighed and smiled. He murmured, “And here I was thinking of destroying the stone and let this continent fall.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing,”  
  
“… Besides, this is where Ell always lives. So, we won’t hand it over so easily,” Pia said. “Let’s do our best to convince Miss Remi to not to get the continent!”

Pia jumped down from the mushroom and smiled to Ellevark. The boy who was encouraged by the girl’s smile smiled too.  
  
“Yeah!”

* * *

**-    Mission Complete    -**

**-     You can now order** **Ellevark** **around in the Ally Orders menu   -**

**-     Ellevark's Relationship Updated    -**

* * *

 


End file.
